


Boy Of Steel

by Lalill



Series: JonDamiWorld [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Humor, Jon suffers, Jondami, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Humor, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalill/pseuds/Lalill
Summary: Damian and Jon are having a make out session in the living room of Wayne Manor when a ...situation occurs.Jon is the boy of steel after all.===Not too explicit, just some bad wordplay and puns and... this is kinda stupid.





	Boy Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really uploading this?  
Maybe someone will enjoy this, I don't even know.

Jon had no idea how Damian had done it but it didn't seem fair that the other was such a fast learner and good at everything while Jon was just… Jon.  
Wasn't he the son of Superman? The half kryptonian? And despite that it was still Damian who had improved his kissing skills from "brutal mouth wrestling" to "turning Jon into a puddle on the floor".  
Damian did THINGS with his tongue that Jon couldn't even properly comprehend, much less copy, and it was a very confusing mix of hot and frustrating.  
How was it possible for someone to improve their kissing this fast and this much?  
Especially for someone who had the emotional range of an earth worm?  
Jon was supposed to be the empathetic romantic that was good at kissing and… other stuff (not that they had done much other stuff yet!).  
Admittedly Jon had even asked Damian if the other had practised kissing with someone else but that thought seemed far fetched considering that Damian was, well, Damian and the former assassin had made a show of haughtily denying the accusation anyway.  
As it was Jon had finally managed to get the upper hand for a change, pressing Damian into the couch a little to keep him from immediately flipping them around again (and if he was using a tiny bit of super strength si what?).  
It wasn't until things got a little more heated again that Jon felt Damian pushing against him.  
Refusing to always let the former assassin push him around as he liked, Jon kept going for once, only stopping when Damian made a weird noise, followed by a series of "ow, ow, ow, OW!!"  
Now, Damian might be human and still young (and rather lithe) but he was still very trained, smooth muscles everywhere and not exactly sensitive to pain or injury.  
On the contrary, Damian suffered injuries and physical harm on a nightly basis without complaining or mentioning said injuries, he was one tough cookie to say the least.  
Therefore for Damian to not only wince but actually SAY OUT LOUD that he was hurting, was worrisome.  
Jon immediately stopped everything he was doing, lifting his body off Damian, thinking he just aggravated an injury Damian had kept silent about (again) but the other seemed fine, wearing his usual scowl - maybe a more pinched version of it - while rubbing his upper leg and glaring at Jon.  
"What? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get something for you?" Jon fretted, ignoring Damians increasingly dark look.  
"What the heck do you have in your pocket, Kent?" Damian barked trying to look down past Jon's worried face that obscured his view.  
"My...pocket?" Jon was as confused as he sounded and started patting down his jeans for anything that could've possibly hurt his friend.  
"I felt like the Heretic impaled me again, you idiot!" Damian brawled, sitting up.  
Jon was about to tell Damian that joking about his death was not a valid coping mechanism despite what Jason Todd may say and that bringing up your own death can make the people around you pretty sad when Damian's words finally registered.  
Looking back down at his friend's face Jon realised what Damian must've realised before him already if his pointed stare towards Jon's crotch was any indication.  
"I guess you really are the boy of steel, aren't you?" Damian said flatly, left eyebrow raising mockingly while he looked Jon in the eye.  
One horrified yelp and fruitless try to cover himself later, Jon had thrown himself down from the couch and onto the floor, hiding his face under a cushion and pressing his embarrassing hard-on into the carpet beneath him.  
Above him Damian was cackling, saying: "Now, don't be so HARD ON yourself! ...or me for that matter because I think you just gave me a nasty bruise."  
"Oh jeez, shut up!" Jon groaned, muffled by the carpet, fully intending to not get up within the next hour or so.

It was fifteen minutes later that Bruce Wayne strode through the living room, seeing his youngest on the couch with a book fully ignoring Superman's son who was on the floor to his feet, head under a cushion.  
What had Damian done now? Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
"Jon, you alright down there?" he asked, mainly to meet his parental obligations and following the "good parent guide" Dick had written for him upon Damian's arrival at Wayne Manor.  
There was no answer from Jon who only pressed the cushion down on his head harder but Damian smirked.  
"Do not worry, father. Jon simply … feels like he cocked up performing a particularly HARD maneuver while we practiced CLOSE combat."  
Bruce lifted his eyebrows before shaking his head and leaving the room. He really didn't want to know.  
And if the boys were practicing combat diligently there was never anything wrong with that, was there?  
"I hate you," Jon growled when Bruce's steps had faded down the hall but Damian simply shrugged.  
"The feeling is mutual, Kent. Now are you coming back up here or what?"


End file.
